28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tammy Harris
- Were they '''stay together', whatever happens. No, Andy! Andy, don't! No, Andy! Andy! Andy! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! Andy! '''— ''Tammy told her stay together, but she refused leave her brother, and devastated her. '''Tammy Harris is the eldest child of Don and Alice Harris and older sister of Andy. Loving her brother, Tammy does not share the heterochromia trait, and it is unknown whether or not she shares her mother and brother's immunity to the symptoms of the Rage Virus. Biography Tammy and her brother, Andy, were sent on a school trip to Spain, and while they were there, the Rage Virus broke out in Britain. After Britain was quarantined, Andy and Tammy were sent to a refugee camp, where they stayed, until they were allowed to return to Britain during the repatriation of London. ''28 Weeks Later Twenty-eight weeks after the Original Outbreak of Infection, Tammy and Andy returned to London by plane; and after being medically evaluated as safe, they were admitted into District One as new civilians and sent there by train. There, Tammy and Andy met and happily reunited with their father Don at the train station, and Don took the two to live with him at his penthouse in District One. When Andy asked Don about their mother Alice's fate, Don told Tammy and her brother that Alice was killed by the Infected during the outbreak, and they accepted this as the truth. When Andy admitted to Tammy the following night that he feared he would forget Alice's face, the next morning, Tammy snuck with Andy out of District One and into the unsecured area of London, to retrieve a picture of Alice from their old London home for Andy. Tammy and Andy took a motorcycle from an abandoned London pizzeria, after Tammy took the keys from a rotted corpse inside the shop, and used the motorcycle to travel across London to their old home. After Tammy found and gave Andy an old photo of Andy with his mother, the siblings separated to take back other personal belongings from in the house. However, after Andy found the siblings' mother Alice alive in one of the house's bedrooms, a military squad from District One arrived to take Tammy and Andy back, and the two were separated from Alice and detained in the Green Zone. When Don came to ask Tammy and Andy about sneaking out of District One, Tammy was furious at him for lying to her and Andy about their mother's fate, and demanded that he tell them the truth and explain why he lied. The following night, when a Second Outbreak of the Rage Virus started in District One and Weise, the soldier guarding the detained Tammy and Andy, was infected, Scarlet Levy arrived and rescued Andy and Tammy from the detainment room. Scarlet tried to keep Tammy and Andy with her and get them evacuated from District One as top-priority figures, but Andy was separated from Tammy and Scarlet by a panicked crowd. Afterwards, when the outbreak in the Green Zone escalated out of control and Step Three of Code Red was executed, Tammy and Scarlet took shelter from the snipers and Infected in a food storage warehouse with several other civilians. Andy later came to the warehouse and reunited with Tammy and Scarlet, and revealed to a devastated Tammy that their father Don was infected. The trio then met Sergeant Doyle and joined him in his attempt to escape the overrun District One. The group, led by Doyle, subsequently began making their way through the streets of the Green Zone to the perimeter, to escape over it into the unsecured area of London. During the group's escape from District One, Tammy was highly protective of Andy, keeping him with her at all times, and at one point trying without success to stop Andy from putting himself in danger. Tammy, Andy, Doyle, Scarlet and Sam escaped from District One into London moments before it was firebombed and destroyed, and subsequently made their way across the dilapidated city of London to Regent's Park, as dawn came; where they waited for Flynn to arrive and airlift them to safety. As the group waited, Tammy and Andy discussed what had happened; with Tammy believing that their mother Alice really was dead this time, and the two siblings vowing to stay together from then on, no matter what happened. Shortly afterwards, Flynn arrived at Regent's Park by helicopter, but a large horde of surviving Infected also came and attacked the Park; forcing the group to flee back into the streets of London. Tammy and the group took cover in an abandoned van from the Infected and the chemical gas being vented into London by the US Army, and after the gas killed off the attacking Infected, Doyle jump-started the van from outside, but was burned to death by flamethrowers in the process, as a horrified Tammy and Andy watched. When a military attack helicopter began firing at the van, Scarlet drove it into the London Underground to take cover from the military there, forcing Tammy, Andy and Scarlet to continue on foot through the dark Underground to Wembley Stadium. Scarlet used the night-scope on Doyle's M4 rifle to guide Tammy and Andy through the dark Underground, but the trio became separated when Tammy and Andy fell down an escalator. Scarlet managed to find Tammy, but the two were then attacked by the infected Don. After Don had gone, Tammy found Doyle's rifle in the dark, and used the night-scope on it to navigate through the Underground by herself, and to find Scarlet had been killed by the infected Don. Moments later, Tammy found Andy on a station platform being attacked by an Infected, only to witness the Infected bite Andy, and then see to her horror that the Infected was Don. Tammy was then forced to shoot and kill Don, Tammy refused leaving her brother, she upset and devastated to Andy become one of the infected. When Andy didn't become an Infected from Don's bite, he and Tammy left the Underground and headed to Wembley Stadium, where they found Flynn waiting. Tammy quietly told Flynn that Doyle was dead and she and Andy were the only survivors, and a reluctant Flynn then took Tammy and Andy in his helicopter out of Britain and across the English Channel. 28 days later, Flynn's helicopter arrived in France and crashed in or near Paris, and Tammy, Andy and Flynn apparently abandoned it. At around the same time, the Rage Virus surfaced in France.28 Days Later (comic series)'' Tammy's fate is unknown. Gallery IMG 9219.JPG|Tammy is saddened by Alice's fate. IMG 9218.JPG|Tammy takes Andy, and leaves District One. IMG 9221.PNG|Tammy crying out to Andy as she sadly tells him their father is infected. IMG 9222.PNG|Tammy witnesses Doyle's sacrifice. IMG 9220.JPG|Tammy confronting Flynn before leaving Britain on his helicopter. IMG 9223.JPG|Tammy looks back to England from the helicopter before leaving the country. Personality Tammy loved her brother Andy deeply, and was very protective of him, to the point that she was willing to risk her own life to protect her brother. Trivia *In the ''28 Days Later'' comic series, Tammy and Andy were briefly seen by Selena when they were travelling across London to their old home. *It is unknown whether or not Tammy is immune to the symptoms of Infection like her mother and her brother. However, if Alice and Andy's hetereochromia is indeed linked to their immunity, then Tammy presumably isn't immune. *In an earlier script for 28 Weeks Later, Tammy is named "Tasmin" and is killed early on by the infected Don when he breaks her neck. References Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Civilians Category:Survivors